


Comfort in Your Embrace

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, F/M, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, elias is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Being Elias' Buddy is hard and when he's rough, Yukiya's there to put a smile on Liz's face and give her the love and support she needs.





	Comfort in Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> There's no Yukiya porn and that pisses me off so I'm writing some. Ny'all are welcome. 
> 
> But yeah this is basically just fluffy smut I just started Elias' route and I miss Yukiya so much he's still my fave boy.

Even in the silence around the lake, Liz could hear Elias’ harsh words ringing in her ears. Dragging him down, making his life hard, ruining the GPA he’d worked so hard for. Deep down, Liz knew he was being unfair but the words cut through her like a knife. Being his Buddy was difficult, to put it lightly. Every time he opened his mouth her stomach sank and nerves clawed at her intestines. Every time he scolded her and pushed her away her heart turned to stone and it hurt to breath. 

And today was no different from all the others. 

She’d gone to the lake to be alone, to have a moment of peace. Liz couldn’t cry in front of Amelia. Not only was it embarrassing but Amelia already had so much going on and the last thing she needed was another reason to worry over Liz. So she sat alone, under a tree by the lake as she cried. 

When she heard footsteps, she immediately tried to stop her tears, holding back sobs and wiping her face with her cloak.  _ I hope my eyes aren’t red, _ she silently hoped. She glanced over and saw Yukiya walking towards her, his face in an unreadable expression. Her heart fluttered and heat burned through her skin as he approached.  _ Great. He’s going to see me like this. _

“Can I sit with you?” he asked. She nodded, turning to look at the lake to hide her tear-stained, blushing face. There was rustling as he sat down beside her. He was alone, his familiar nowhere in sight. He was silent for a moment, but eventually spoke up. “Elias told me what happened.”

“R-really…” What was there to say? It wasn’t like she could deny it.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He reached over and pet her hair. It was all over for her. She burst into tears again, leaning into him and crying into his shoulder. It was undignified, it was a dramatic move, but in that moment she needed someone. No, she didn’t need  _ someone, _ she needed  _ him. _

Yukiya didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair with one hand. Despite being Elias’ Buddy, the fact that Yukiya was the one to come and comfort her touched her heart. In all truthfulness, it shouldn’t have given she was closer to him, but it was still a sweet gesture. He took everything in stride. When she needed help with spells, he practiced with her. When she needed clarification, it was him who helped her out. When she cried because of Elias, it was Yukiya who held her until she ran out of tears. 

“I’m sorry,” she said between her sobs, gripping the fabric of his uniform tighter. 

“You’re not the one that needs to be sorry,” he told her. He paused, then went on in a softer tone. “Elias has a lot of insecurities, but he shouldn’t be taking them out on you.” She sniffed, trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m doing my best…”

“I know you are.” She looked up at him. He had such kind brown eyes. They were so warm and full of affection when he looked at her. Why couldn’t she have been Buddies with him? Here he was cleaning up his roommate’s mess. When Elias tore her down, it was Yukiya that built her back up. But yet it didn’t feel like a debt that couldn’t be repaid. It felt mutual, it felt like there was a balance between them. It felt natural. And when her heart beat faster because of him and when she felt safe and warm in his embrace, she knew it was natural.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she admitted. She rearranged herself on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her tighter. 

“You could pick yourself back up without me,” he replied. Liz looked at him and reached out to gently stroke his cheek. Though his motions were minescule, she could feel him nuzzling into her hand.

“No, I don’t think I could,” she replied softly. “I need you, Yukiya.” He fell silent, only staring at her as if searching her face for the right words to say. 

“I need you too,” he said quietly. Liz melted at his words, hand falling from his face and trailing down his neck. She could feel him shiver underneath her. “Can I kiss you?” If she hadn’t been so close, she may not have heard him. 

“Yes,” she replied and they closed the distance between them.

Yukiya’s lips were full and warm, like the sun’s rays. The butterflies in her stomach were sent into a whirlwind and her head spun as they kissed. He was gentle yet she could feel something fierce in his kiss. They broke apart for air and she dove right back in, desperate to feel his love again. There was adoration in his lips, protectiveness in his arms, and fire in his hands and they gripped her waist. 

Their kisses turned from sweet to lusty. His kisses were charged with desire, her hips rocked against his hardening length, their embrace becoming tighter and tighter as they drew each other closer together. It wasn’t until Yukiya broke away from her to bite her neck did Liz realize how much things had escalated. She could feel the straining in his pants and her own wetness. 

Liz let out a sharp gasp as he bit down on the crook of her neck, sending a sharp jolt of arousal through her. Yukiya planted open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, his lips warm and tickling her body in a way that sent the sensation all the way to her core. 

“Sorry, was that too rough?” he asked softly.

“N-no, it was good,” she replied. He stopped his kissed and nuzzled her neck.

“I… I’m sorry, I got carried away. I should have asked first,” he told her. “We can stop here if you want.”

“No! No, Yukiya, I want this,” she reassured him, putting her hands on his face. “I want you, if you want me.”

“I do.” His face was bright red and she was sure hers was too. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before hooking her thumbs into her panties and sliding them off. He was quick to follow suit, undoing his pant buttons and zipper. They rearranged themselves, Liz standing up to take her panties off completely and Yukiya putting his cloak on the grass before sitting down on it and pushing his pants down just enough to free his cock.

She sat on his lap and let her lust take over. Liz grinded against him, moaning as she rubbed her clit against him. He threw his head back and gasped for air. Yukiya’s hands grabbed her hips and helped her rock against him. She could feel him hardening even more as she slid against him, covering him in her wetness. Pleasure was running through her veins, the tension building in the pit of her stomach. There were no words to describe how good he felt underneath her.

“Liz, can we… can I…” Yukiya asked after a while, face red and chest heaving like he was out of breath. “Can I make love with you?”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. In a flash, she was on her back, Yukiya hovering over her. He threaded his fingers with hers.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop,” he told her. She nodded and slowly, he pushed himself inside her. He was bigger and longer than her own fingers and the sensation stung for a moment before her body adjusted. Yukiya moaned loudly, eye shut and face screwed up as if trying to to keep himself together. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he breathed. “Just… You just feel really good.” He took a moment to compose himself before pulling out slightly and pushing himself back in. The pace was inconsistent, with him going from fast strokes to slow, but she didn’t mind. It felt nice, being so full and being intimate with him. She moved his hand to rub her clit as they made love. He picked up on her request easily, rubbing her a bit roughly but nonetheless it sent waves of ecstasy through her body.

Liz looked loving into his gaze, heart beating fast as he returned her affectionate gaze. Her hips slammed against Yukiya’s, pushing into his thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to come undone, calling out her name as he pulled out and came on the inside of her thighs. But as soon as he finished he pushed himself back in, going harder.

She mewled as he fucked her, his movements against her clit becoming more precise as he found out what she liked. Yukiya’s name was a chant on her tongue as the tension in her body released and a quick, strong jolt of pleasure surged through her, Liz repeating his name over and over and over again. 

They were panting as he pulled out a second time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief and wiping away the mess he’d made on her thighs. Reluctantly, he put it back in his pocket. Liz sat up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. 

“I love you,” she told him. She could feel his lips on the top of her head as he kissed her.

“I love you too,” he replied. They both broke into goofy grins and he laid beside her, holding her close. Life was rough and being Buddies with someone like Elias was far from a piece of cake, but as long as Yukiya was by her side with his love and support, she knew she could get through anything. 


End file.
